Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) activities refer to a generally broad classification of activities that may be performed for information gathering purposes. Various types of sensors have been developed for providing information that are used in intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance activities. These sensors may be any suitable device for gathering information, such as cameras, data receivers, forward looking infrared radar systems (FLIRS), tactical remote sensor systems (TRSS), and the like. Information provided by sensors may include one or more events that occur at a particular period of time. Using information provided by these sensors, personnel may be able to determine activities of others, such as, for example, enemy movement or activity within a given military war zone, or criminal activity in an urban area.